恋してる
by Lady Starwing
Summary: Lloyd and Sheena, told in fifty sentences. No particular order, some implied themes. Drabbles being added for each sentence. "Storm" just posted.
1. Fifty words to describe us

_Heh … I've been seeing a lot of these fifty sentences things, so I decided to dabble in them. I'll be using the similarities I see between Sheena and Lloyd, so please, don't flame me. They're not in any order though, so it might seem a bit confusing … oh and about #50, Koishiteru translates to "I'm in love with you"._

_I own nothing here._

Rating: Teen (for some implied adult themes)  
Disclaimers: SHEELLOYD pairing, possible spoilers if one has not finished the game

**Koishiteru****・恋してる****  
**Lloyd and Sheena in fifty sentences

* * *

**1: Storm**

It rained on both worlds that night; the little girl with golden eyes found herself crying alone in the storm while a boy an entire world away watched in horror as his parents were forced apart.

**2: Dogs**  
Sheena liked dogs—foxes, specifically—so meeting Corrine was nice; Lloyd had Noishe the green and white dog with him always; both duos were never without one two legger and one four legger.

**3: Differences  
**She can summon; his eyes are redder than blood. Both are different, and both feel alone in the place when they only want someone who can understand them.

**4: Stars**  
There is a connection between the two of them, one that brings them to long, fiery debates of the names of the stars that they both love to watch.

**5: Travel**  
Lloyd loves to travel, to get away from the small village where he was raised; Sheena decided that as long as it was with him, she would as well.

**6: Family**  
Neither can remember their true parents, but both have found someone who was willing to call them their family; and they would not mind sharing one with each other.

**7: Temper  
**Sheena's is mild, calm as the river that flows by her home; Lloyd's is explosive and fiery; together, however, they will anger at the same rate, tempers merged into one.

**8: Friends**  
The first true ones they ever had weren't human; when they found each other, that was instantly what they became, and hopefully, something more.

**9: Abandoned  
**Lloyd hates to say that he was abandoned that night, and tries desperately to find the parent that he knows is still alive; Sheena knows all too well that hers left her behind, but she will help find his father, if only because she can't stand to abandon Lloyd as well.

**10: Memento**  
Her grandfather left her the Guardian cards; his mother left behind her Exsphere, and his father, a love of the stars; when they use these mementoes, they are filled with memories both happy and sad, that they can only share with one another.

**11: Secret  
**"Can you keep a secret? Lloyd … is special to me, but I don't want him to know yet … so, just don't tell him, please?" She asks the wind in front of her, not knowing that he can somehow hear all that she says, and that he enjoys what he overhears.

**12: Forests**  
Although he would never admit it in front of her, Lloyd dislikes the forests that she is so comfortable in; the memories of armor clad men surrounding his parents and him in such surroundings has made him wary of the forests' depths, one that she would not likely understand.

**13: Lightning  
**Every time she sees a bolt flash through the sky, she stiffens and fights the tears that come with her fright. All of that seems to fade away when he takes her into his arms and begins to whisper reassurances in her ear.

**14: Fire**  
She watches the way he stares into the flames, and all of his emotions are reflected in their orange and golden depths when he glances up at her; determination, loyalty, and she even dares to imagine there is some love in them as well.

**15: Luin  
**The city on the lake will always hold a special place in Lloyd's heart; it is the place where his mother was born, where she and Kratos were wed, where he was born, where he and Sheena first became allies, and--he prays--the city where they would both go and live in once their journeys were over.

**16: Betrayal**  
When Kratos betrayed them at the Tower, Sheena swore she saw Lloyd's heart break; when Kuchinawa betrayed her, she knew hers had as well, but Lloyd was right there to give her the strength she so needed to move on, and to trust.

**17: Combat  
**It is something he is naturally suited for, and what she has been trained to be an expert it; when their eyes meet in the middle of battle, however, they falter for just a moment, and smile at one another no matter how harsh the combat around them.

**18: Fingers**  
They grasp his swords with such grace and ease, with such _elegance,_ she sits aside and envies the blades as he runs those well trained fingers up their steel surfaces, gentle and caressing, and she longs to feel them against her skin, and buried in her hair.

**19: Chosens**  
Both of them sit on the roof of Zelos' house, comparing their experiences with the two Chosens of Mana so far; Sheena admits that she wants to strangle Zelos for his untoward actions and yet absolutely loves Colette, and Lloyd mostly agrees; Colette is his sister, and the one whom he loves more than he knows sits right before him.

**20: Sex**  
"There is a difference between raw sex and making love," He whispers tenderly as their bare bodies move closer together, smiling gently as he continues, "I might not know what it is now, but I'll be damned if we don't find out by the time this evening is over."

**21: Wind**  
Sheena can't help but stare in awe as the wind rushes beneath his wings as he lifts them up into the air; the breeze buffets her face, and all she can do is cling to him as they sail away into the blue sky.

**22: Volt  
**The one Spirit that had caused her more heartache than anyone else, and all it took was him defending her freely to give her the strength to fight him.

**23: Glasses**  
'It seems that he literally has his father's eyes,' Sheena muses to herself as she watches Lloyd with a pair of thin wire glasses on his nose, occupied by the book in his hands; she thinks that they rather suit him, in a cute sort of way.

**24: Rescue  
**She curses to herself mentally as she watches him run off to help Colette; for just once in her life, she couldn't be the damsel in distress who needed to be saved by her white knight—or red knight, as the case seemed to be—and let Lloyd rescue her.

**25: Red**  
His jacket, his eyes, his aura … everything about him is red, and red is him. There is no other color that suits him so well, so _perfectly_, and she knows it.

**26: Garnet  
**The gem of fire glistens with the same fierce light that burns in his eyes, and the many faceted surface only reminds her more of the swordsman who gave the ring to her after the pact had been made.

**27: Cooking**  
In a lesson she learned rather quickly, she knows better than to put tomatoes into her cooking when it comes to him; he won't eat it, not even for her.

**28: Eyes  
**It is in a moment of silence that he looks up at her, and their eyes meet; gold-brown and garnet red, lost in one another.

**29: Earth**  
As it shakes and rumbles beneath them, he reaches out and catches her before she topples forward into the chasm; not even the stone opening up beneath him would make him let go until she was once again on solid ground.

**30: Clumsy  
**She has been trained in flexibility all of her life, so clumsiness is something foreign to her; it appears to be the same way with him, because he has never once tripped.

**31: Angels**  
whenever she asks him about this topic, he can only stare at her in contemplative silence as she rambles on nervously; she is more of an angel to him that she might ever know, and her beauty only supports his claims.

**32: Exspheres**  
He wishes to go around the world and set the souls trapped within the Exspheres free, no matter how long it takes; and at the very end, he promised her, he would release Anna from her living death.

**33: Autumn  
**When he told her that his birthday was on the equinox, she immediately found a reason to like the season even more.

**34: Sardonyx**  
The stone of lightning, said to point you towards your soulmate; he smiles as he reads this, and looks up at Sheena as a pale light begins to glow from the stone in the ring.

**35: Ribbon  
**His feelings about the pink length of silk depend on what is going on; when they are sitting there and resting, it is fine, but when he craves the feeling of skin against skin, the way it forces her shirt to her body frustrates him to no end, and he cannot help but remove it in a hurry.

**36: Violet**  
For some reason, every time he sees her yukata dancing on the edge of his vision, memories of his father come back to him, and that combined with her beauty makes him smile all the more.

**37: Guardian  
**The word always sounded so … empty to her at first; it wasn't until he got in between Kratos' sword and her using that move that it even began to mean anything to her.

**38: Water**  
The first pact she made, and she swears that the only reason she had managed to defeat Undine was because he was helping her the entire time.

**39: Crying  
**Neither of them do such a thing often; however, when he learns the truth about his father, and the night after Kratos left them forever, all she can do is hold Lloyd as he cries for the parent he had lost again, and she finds herself crying with him, and for him.

**40: Ice  
**She tells him about how fire and ice once fell in love; he laughs and tells her that he could see why.

**41: Pillow**  
When rests against her, she often wakes to find him using her chest as a pillow; she doesn't mind, because then it gives her an excuse to hold him tighter.

**42:Truth  
**"I believe Verius was telling us the truth about how he was Corrine," Lloyd whispered gently in her ear as he embraced her and wiped her tears away, "after all, "Verius" basically means "truth", if you know the dwarven language," as he tells her this, she can't help but smile; he is right, again.

**43: Origin**  
They stand shoulder to shoulder before him, and the king of spirits knows that these two possessed the power that was needed to defeat Mithos.

**44: Worlds  
**They never met before that day, all because they lived literally worlds apart; now the only world they want to create is one where they can be with each other.

**45: Confusion**  
Lloyd is no stranger to emotions, to passions, because he feels them more strongly than the rest of his group; so why does this passion for Sheena leave him feeling so … confused?

**46: Liars  
**She smiles when his face goes red and he stammers out his response to her declaration; if he lied to her on their journey, or broke the promise he had just made to her, she would follow through with the traditional punishment that her village executed on liars—the swallowing of a thousand needles.

**47: Maturity**  
If it weren't for the fact that he was settled above her, that look of desire and admiration burning in his eyes as he slowly trailed his gaze down her bare body, she would've wondered if he even knew how to handle the sensations burning in his lower stomach; he has matured much without her noticing, and it is exciting to know that he is all hers.

**48: Light  
**Beneath the glowing burst of light that accompanies whichever spirit she summons to her air, Sheena's face lights up in a glorious display of confidence and strength, and it awes him to watch her.

**49: Darkness  
**It's dark, and she can feel her soul slipping away beneath Mithos' powers; then, he calls out her name, and she breaks free of the spell that she's under.

**50: **_**Koishiteru**  
_"Lloyd?" She asks, making him look at her, "… I …" she sighs and finally whispers _"Koishiteru …"_ and to her surprise, Lloyd takes her into his arms and finally kisses her first; he feels the same way.


	2. 嵐: Storm

1. Storm

Japanese: Arashi (嵐)

The rain poured on down outside her inn room window, and Sheena sighed; for some reason, she always felt so sad when it rained, bringing her a feeling that she couldn't quite explain. It was sorrowful, depressing, making her want to cry until her eyes were raw, and she could not see for the life of her.

"Is it still raining out there?" A soft male voice asked, making Sheena turn to look at Lloyd. There was a pained expression on the brunet's face, and he let out a soft sigh at the rain pounded onto the windows. "… no matter how long it's been, I still can't get that night out of my head …" He whispered, looking down at the floor.

Sheena winced, and reached out a hand to touch him; she had heard about how the weather had been like this when Lloyd had lost his parents.

… Perhaps … perhaps that's why she always cries during a storm.


	3. 犬: Dog

Japanese: Inu (犬)

―――

"Noishe, sit!!" Lloyd spoke gently to the giant white dog, who was currently attempting to sit on his master's lap. "Gah!! Noishe, you're heavy!!!" the brunet wailed, attempting to shove Noishe off of him. "I've got to cook, Noishe!!"

"Noishe, are you tormenting Lloyd again?" A sweet, playful voice asked, and Corrine walked into view, his trademark smile on his face.

*_Whinnnneeee ….*_ Was the response that Corrine got, and Noishe shook his head.

"It looks like you are, Noishe; get off of Lloyd, or we won't feed you tonight." Sheena commented from out of nowhere, entering the clearing that Lloyd had claimed to make the campfire. Noishe seemed to know what she meant, because he let out a piteous whine and got off of Lloyd. Corrine laughed, and waved his three tails in a taunting gesture before tearing off, Noishe following him with a howl. Sheena watched the two go with a smile.

"Dogs can be sill sometimes, can't they?" She asked Lloyd, who smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah – but life would be so dull without them, wouldn't it??" He countered, raising an eyebrow. All Sheena was able to do was nod, and sat down beside Lloyd with a smile.

"Mm-hm; they are a person's best friend, after all."


End file.
